Sleepover
by Regina-the-Evil-Regal
Summary: Teyla and Elizabeth Visit earth


Sleepover

Pairing: Weir and Teyla, Sam and Vala, Sam and Janet

Elizabeth Weir was in her quarters when a beautiful woman with black hair beamed in.  
"Elizabeth?" the beautiful woman asked  
"Yes!"  
"I would like you to come with me, please?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have something planned for you!"  
"Ok then, but where are we going?"  
"Aboard the Odyssey, then Earth"  
"How do we get there?"  
"Just take my hand and hold on!"

So Elizabeth took the woman's hand and they were beamed up.

"Don't mind my asking, but what is your name?" Elizabeth asked  
"Vala, Vala Mal Doran" she replied.

Three long hours later, they arrived at the Midway Gate, there they met Sam and….Teyla.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth exclaimed, embracing the smaller woman.  
"Elizabeth!" Teyla replied, breaking the embrace.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Teyla asked Elizabeth.  
"No" she turned to face Sam "What's going on?"  
"We thought we'd treat you Atlantis girls to something special!" Vala Replied  
"May I ask why are we going to earth?" Teyla asked.  
"You will find out soon enough!" Vala replied with a grin.

Another three long hours and they were orbiting Earth aboard the Prometheus  
"Teyla?" Elizabeth asked  
"Yes?"  
"Since we are visiting Earth, maybe I could show you around, if we have time?"  
"That would be wonderful! Thank-You!" she said, embracing the older woman.

"Teyla, Elizabeth. Please report to the control room" the familiar voice of Sam boomed.

They broke the embrace and headed towards the control room.

"Why did you want us, Sam?" Elizabeth asked  
"Oh! Just to tell you we will be beaming soon." Sam replied, "I just thought you should know!"  
"Ok! Thanks!" Elizabeth replied  
"Walter, Beam us down!" Sam told the airman  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Harriman replied and pushed a button that beamed them down instantly.

"Where are we?" Teyla asked.  
"Cheyenne Mountain Complex!" Vala exclaimed.  
"Oh!"

"Samaaaantha!" Vala complained  
"Yes Vala?" Sam answered.  
"Can we go yet?"  
"Hold on, we need to get a security clearance for these two" Sam replied, "Follow me" she told Teyla and Elizabeth who obediently followed.

So Teyla and Elizabeth, led by Sam and Vala, walked through the maze of corridors to the infirmary. There they were met by Dr. Janet Fraiser.

"Sam, who have you bought me this time?" Janet asked jokingly.  
"Teyla Emmagen and Dr. Elizabeth Weir, of the Atlantis project in the Pegasus galaxy. Teyla, Elizabeth meet Dr. Janet Fraiser our Chief Medical Officer" Sam replied.  
"Dr. Fraiser! I thought you were dead!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
"In this reality, yes, but you see I'm not from this reality, I came here seeking refuge as the Goa'uld and Wraith joined forces and well I was the only survivor and they killed everyone I ever knew and loved, SG1 were the first to go. So I fled to P3X-488, because I knew there was a Quantum Mirror there and this reality was the first to come up, so I just went through coz they were gaining on me." Janet explained  
"Oh! I am sorry" Elizabeth said.  
"That's Ok, you didn't know" Janet replied, "Ok lets get you checked out, so you can get off this base!"

About half an hour later, Janet had cleared them to go off base.

"Janet, you're welcome to come!" Sam told the Doctor.  
"Ok Sam, just let me pack up. Ok, sweetie" Janet replied.  
"Samaaaantha! Can we go yet" Vala complained  
"Vala Mal Doran! If you don't stop complaining, you won't be coming!" Sam warned  
"Ok, Ok! Sam, no need to yell!" Vala Replied

"Thank-you! Jan, are you ready?" Sam asked the Doctor.  
"I'm coming! Sam, Honey, could you give me a hand?" The Doctor asked Sam.  
"What do you need Janet?" Sam asked.  
"Can you help me move this defibrillator, over there?" Janet points across the room "I just want it moved if Dr. Lam has an injured team coming in, she will only use the beds on this side of the room"  
"Sure thing" Sam replied

After the pair moved the defibrillator, they all headed to Sam's house- Sam drove them. Elizabeth and Teyla, however, were stuck in the back with Vala.

"So why are we here again?" Elizabeth asked on the way to Sam's.  
"Wait and see Lizzy, Wait and see!" Vala replied.  
"Vala?"  
"Yes, Lizzy?"  
"Please don't call me 'Lizzy', call me Liz"  
"Ok Lizzy- I mean Liz"

"OK! We're here!" Sam called from the drivers' seat.

Sam had pulled up in front of a beautiful two-story white house, complete with white roses in the garden.

"Sam, Honey, have you painted it since I was las-never mind, wrong reality. Sorry Sam I keep thinking you're my Sam" the little Doctor said.  
"That's alright Jan" Sam replied and she hugged the Doctor to show there were no hard feelings, Janet, however, instinctively kissed Sam on the cheek.  
"Sam, I'm so sorry, It's just you look so much like my Sam and--" Janet was cut off by Sam wrapping her arms around the small Doctor and to Janet's surprise, Sam kissed her on the lips, yes on the lips.  
"That's Ok, Janet" Sam said with a grin.

"Samaaantha! Can we go in yet?" Vala whined.  
"Ok, hold your horses"  
"But I don't have any horses" Vala said, confused "I get it, it's one of your Earth languages twists of word."

Sam fished for her keys in her back pocket, eventually she found them and she unlocked the door. Vala rushed passed Sam and the others, she quickly found a sofa and jumped on.

"Vala, what are you doing?" Sam asked Vala.  
"Oh, I, um, I wanted to see how soft it was" Vala replied vaguely.  
"Oh, sure you were" Sam replied  
"I was, Honest," Vala pouted.  
"Vala, don't pout" Sam told her, giving Vala a hug to show did not mean it.  
"Thanks Sam" Vala told the Colonel.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" Sam told the group  
"Party?" Teyla asked.  
"Yeah, we thought we'd treat you to a party!" Vala exclaimed.  
"Don't say you took us from Atlantis, to party?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Yeah, isn't it great?" Vala replied.  
"Elizabeth, I am not familiar with the term 'party' " Teyla told Elizabeth.  
"Oh, it means to celebrate" Elizabeth explained.  
"Thank-you. Vala why are we celebrating?" Teyla asked the alien.  
"Its fun and we thought you'd like the time off" Vala answered  
"Oh. Thank you. However, we have had time off, yesterday infact, Elizabeth ordered the whole city to take the day off. Elizabeth and I spent the day at the mainland. John and Ronon joined us, they thought it would be fun to dump us in the water-not very fun- we got them back, they got even more wet than we did because we pushed them in and you know how clumsy John is when he is around me." Teyla explained.  
"Are you serious? The Major has the Hots for you?" Vala asked surprised.  
"I am not familiar with the term 'Hots'," Teyla answered truthfully  
"Oh! It means he has a crush on you.. He likes you!"  
"Oh, well if you put it that way then, yes" Teyla replied  
"Wow! That is so cool! I always thought he was hot. He looks a lot like the actor Joe Flanigan, from one of the Wormhole Extreme spin-offs!" Vala said excitedly.  
"Who?" Teyla asks  
Vala pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and puts it in front of Teyla's face.  
"See?" she says.  
"Oh! He does look like Major Sheppard!" Teyla said, surprised "What was the name of the show?"  
"Wormhole Radical! It's on tonight, if you want to watch it"  
"Awesome! Who does Joe Flanigan play?"  
"Major Crichton! Then there is this other character called Dr. Helen Magnus. You know what? She looks a lot like Liz. Torri Higginson plays Dr. Magnus. And do you know what is really scary? Piper Katina played by Rachel Luttrell looks a lot like you, Teyla!" Vala explained  
"Oh!"  
"Yes, as you can see, I like Wormhole Radical!" Vala exclaimed  
"I see that" Teyla replied.

"Vala?" Sam asked  
"Yes?"  
"Are you finished boring Teyla?"  
"What?! Oh yes!" Vala answered, looking as though she had been punched.  
"Come 'ere" Sam said pulling Vala into an embrace.  
"Thanks Samantha" Vala said pulling away and quickly kissing Sam on the cheek.  
"Vala!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Yessum?" She replied.  
"Nothing" Sam replied, pulling the alien into another embrace.

"Um. If your just gonna hug all night, Teyla and I will have to leave, because we have work to do on Atlantis!" Elizabeth told Sam and Vala.  
"Erm. All right we'll get started then" Sam replied.  
"Thank you"

"Ok! Who wants wine?" Vala exclaimed.  
"Vala, honey, calm down" Janet told her.  
Vala replied by kissing the small doctor.  
"Vala, What the-" Janet was cut off. "Vala, stop this nonsense!"  
"Yes, Doctor!" Vala replied, loosening her grip on Janet.  
"Thank you"

Vala poured each of the women a glass of wine they quickly got quite drunk. Janet was the first of the five to start getting tipsy.


End file.
